gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GNX-Y901TW Susanowo
The GNX-Y901TW Susanowo (aka Susanowo) is an upgraded version of the GNX-U02X Masurao that appears in season two of Mobile Suit Gundam 00, piloted by Mr. Bushido. Technology & Combat Characteristics An upgrade of the GNX-U02X Masurao with improved offensive capabilities, the Susanowo is a true match in close combat for the GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser, possessing incredible speed and strength. The red components on the Masurao are recolored to white, making the Susanowo resemble the SVMS-01O Over Flag more. Weapons-wise, the Masurao's GN Beam Sabers are replaced with a pair of solid powered sabers resembling katanas, which can be combined into a staff-like weapon. Additionally, its abdominal cavity mounts a beam cannon, known as the Tri-Punisher, and its Trans-Am System is improved. The Susanowo's antennas and shoulders are similar to the Masurao's, save for the extension of the shoulder spikes and small spikes on the antennas. It also retains the Over Flag's head unit beneath its head armor. Susanowo was given the designation of GNX-Y901TW as it is considered to be a prototype machine in the series after the Ahead.HG 1/144 GNX-U02X Masurao manual The designation also suggests that it is of a newer generation than GNX-Y802T Neo-Hed, another prototype developed at the same time. Armaments ;*Beam Chakram :Like its predecessor, the Susanowo is equipped with a Beam Chakram in between the enlarged antennae on its head, though the weapon is never actually used in the series. ;*GN Claw :A pair of GN Claws are built into the bottom of its waist panels. When used, the waist joints extend, the panels rotate forward, and the claw is deployed. ;*Shiranui & Unryu / Souten :The Susanowo's main weapons are a pair of solid katana-like GN Blades, which has the advantages of both solid and beam sword weapon types. The combined technology of a beam saber and physical sword is an extension of the plasma sword technology that was once adopted in the Union Flag. The long blade is named "Shiranui" and the short blade, "Unryu"; both can be combined to form a double-bladed lance - "Souten". The hilts of Shiranui and Unryu contains the beam generator from GNX-U02X Masurao's beam sabers.HG Susanowo manual booklet Their blade can slightly open revealing some space internally, whereby beam energy can be generated, thereby greatly increasing the power of the weapon. ;*Tri-Punisher :A powerful particle beam weaponry concealed within the abdominal cavity of the suit. The particle beam forms as a large sphere at the abdomen, with the shoulders providing an additional charge to the particle projectile for firing. Special Equipment & Features ;*Gauntlet :The left arm is augmented with an armored gauntlet that allows the Susanowo to use the Souten at its full capability. The gauntlet is also capable of withstanding enemy strikes. ;*GN Field :The protrusions on the shoulders and elbows can create a small GN Field to compensate for the lack of a shield. These can also function as subthrusters, making its flight stance easier to control. ;*Power Cable :The power cable from the head can be plugged into the left shoulder, giving it stored power from the back condenser. This cable can also be directly connected to the Souten strengthening the strikes. ;*Trans-Am System :Refined over the system on the Masurao, the Susanowo is capable of matching even the speed of 00 Raiser while in Trans-Am. As Susanowo lacks powerful enough internal G-dampers to compensate for its speeds in Trans-Am, this mode is very hazardous to the pilot's health. Like other GN Drive Taus in use that have the Trans-Am feature, the Susanowo's GN Drive Taus enter a Stasis Mode after Trans-Am due to the resultant damage and have to rely on remaining Condenser supply here after.HG Susanowo Trans Am Version manual History The Susanowo made its first and only known appearance during the battle at the L5 colony. Mr. Bushido appeared to Setsuna F. Seiei, challenging him (and the GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser) to a duel after revealing his identity as Graham Aker. Setsuna agreed, though he remained distracted throughout the duel by the nearby encounter between Louise Halevy and Nena Trinity. As the two simultaneously entered Trans-Am, Graham was carried along with Setsuna in a quantum brainwave experience, wherein Setsuna explained that he finally understood the true nature of Aeolia's plan. As the battle continued, Susanowo briefly gained the upper hand by disarming 00 of its GN Sword II, only for the Gundam to counter with a blade block that snapped the Souten in half. Setsuna then quickly drew his beam sabers and stabbed them through the Susanowo's shoulders. The resulting damage set off a chain of explosions that crippled the suit, as well as causing the helmet to shatter and reveal the face of a Flag beneath. With his mobile suit quite literally disarmed and his cockpit filling with smoke, Graham ejected to await his demise. However, Setsuna refused to finish his old foe, stating that he fights to live. Defeated and humiliated once again, Graham drifted for some time in the Susanowo's wreckage, contemplating seppuku. Ultimately he decided against it, instead returning to the Earth Federation military. While the fate of the Susanowo itself remains unknown, its design would later be adapted into the mass-production Brave series. Picture Gallery gnx-y901tw-shiranui.jpg|''Shiranui'' gnx-y901tw-souten.jpg|''Souten'' gnx-y901tw-beamcannon.jpg|Tri-Punisher Susanoo charging particle cannon.jpg|Tri-Punisher Charging Susanowoo-Flag-Head.png|Over Flag's head revealed Susanowo in Gundam Musou 3.jpg|In Gundam Musou 3 Unit_s_susanowo.png|S-Rank Susanowo as it appears in SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online Fan Art GNX-Y901TW Susanowo.jpg GNX-Y901TW Susanowo Back.jpg GNX-Y901TW Susanowo Kanji.jpg GNX-Y901TW Susanowo Wallpaper.jpg Gunpla & Toys Hg00-susanowo.jpg|HG00 1/144 GNX-Y901TW Susanowo (2009): box art Hg00-susanowo-trans-am.jpg|HG00 1/144 GNX-Y901TW Susanowo (Trans-Am Mode) (2010): box art Notes & Trivia *The name, Susanowo, (スサノオ ?, also romanized as Susano'o, Susa-no-O and Susanoo) is the Shinto god of the sea and storms. *The Susanowo's weapon, "Shiranui", is named after shiranui, an atmospheric optical phenomenon observed in Japan. The name was previously used for the ORB-01 Akatsuki's Shiranui DRAGOON System space pack from Gundam SEED Destiny. *The Susanowo is available in Dynasty Warriors Gundam 3 as DLC. *Susanowo appears as a usable kit in the Gundam Breaker games. In both games, it lacks the ability to use its Tri-Punisher weapon. Curiously though, its Trans-Am ability is located in its leg parts. References Susanwoo 02.jpg Susanwoo 01.jpg Gundam Build Fighters AR RAW v1 0111.jpg External links *GNX-Y901TW Susanowo on MAHQ.net *GNX-Y901TW Susanowo on Wikipedia.org